


被爱着的怪物

by luoliliandhoney



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: “苏醒的怪物”中的小男孩终于明白了世界上最被爱的人就是自己，而怪物，最终被爱唤醒。其实每个人都是最被爱的人。注：红玫瑰宅邸朗读会曾经参与者视角。
Kudos: 1





	被爱着的怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 最近迷上了MONSTER，可是粮好少，特别是中文粮……555……于是自割腿肉。  
> 想法很多，可是写不出那种感觉，嗐，以后再看看怎么改改。  
> 绘本童话取自浦泽直树的作品《苏醒的怪物》。

我再次来到红玫瑰宅邸时，它已经只剩下废墟了。  
记忆中的玫瑰宅邸就像是睡美人的城堡，梦幻而又真实，但也只是在记忆中，如今这残破的废墟，也难以让人怀念。  
那样美丽的地方化为灰烬，我曾以为我会难过，但似乎并不是那样。  
它是我的精神支柱，我这样想，但很显然，我明白了，并不是这样——当这一天真正来临时，我才发觉，原来并不是这样。  
这么多年，我都会随身带着一本绘本，那个绘本的作者是艾蜜尔•薛贝，但他其实有很多个名字——不只是笔名。就像我知道的其中一个名字——法兰兹•波拿巴德——也是当时朗读会组织者的名字。  
我并不是个聪明的孩子，我一直明白这一点。在朗读会时，我看到一个男孩因为“太愚笨”被赶了出去，但是，我是有些担忧的——被认为愚笨可不是什么好事，就算我本身并不算聪明。  
我会很认真地去听那些大人们讲的一个个故事。我们所有人围坐在那个男人的身边，他手捧着一本绘本，细细读给我们听。  
那段时间，我被带领著读了许多绘本。  
“没有名字的怪物”、“大嘴巴和大眼睛的人”、“和平之神”……  
说实话，我并不是很懂那些绘本的含义，但是男人会让我们谈自己的理解，我这时总会把它当作一个复杂的问题，说着十分浅薄的理解，而男人听后会点点头表示赞同，或是改正。  
后来，我离开了朗读会，不是因为愚笨被赶回去，也不是因为我自己逃开的。  
那天，我早早来到了玫瑰宅邸，准备着下一场朗读的开始，但是，我看到了那个给我们念书的男人，他看到我，问了我在朗读会的所思所想，然后，他对我说：离开这里吧，家才是最温暖的地方。  
我离开了，怀揣着一本还未来得及读的绘本。  
我离开了玫瑰宅邸，但那么多年，我依然觉得，它会是我的精神家园。  
我的童年，和我学到的许许多多，都是来自这里。  
直到今天，我终于亲眼看到了一片废墟。  
可是，真奇怪，我竟然没有一丝悲伤，甚至还感到轻松。  
我随身带的布包里，安静地躺着那本绘本。  
一个男人走了过来，是位日本人，而且我也认出了，他是曾经的“通缉犯”天马医生。  
他走过来，正好站在我旁边，我们之间隔了一些距离，我们都没有说话。  
我静静地注视着这一片废墟——曾经以为的梦中天堂，其实地下也埋藏着森森骸骨。  
“我离开这里时，带走了一本绘本。”我打破了沉默，似是给他听，又似是讲给我自己，“那时，我还没来得及读那本绘本。  
其实在朗读会的一段时间里，我是害怕的，因为我的记忆力变得很差，我有时甚至会忘记自己的名字。  
我在街道上遇见了安德丽娅，她是一个美丽的会画画的女孩，她喜欢画上一幅幅风景画，在上边写上自己的名字，然后再写上她要赠予的人的名字，然后将画送给对方——我看到她时，她正在画街景。  
你觉得这里漂亮吗？她问我，我说漂亮，她便笑了，似乎很高兴的样子——我其实渐渐地，也有些无法理解感情了，即使是在欢快的节日，我也很难会有从前那种快乐的感觉——安德丽娅对我说，我写下你的名字吧。  
可是那一瞬间，我竟然记不起自己的名字了，虽然好像很久以前就有这些迹象了，但是，我确实害怕了。  
我不想变成绘本里那个没有名字的怪物。  
确切地说，不仅仅是我，我们朗读会的每一个孩子都一样地体会到这一切，这是一件让人害怕的事情——我不想失去感情，对着另一个人的笑脸学来的笑，终究是不完整的。  
最后我还是离开了。”  
我十分平静的说完这一切，然后，缓缓的，如同朗读会的那个男人那样，缓缓的念道：  
“有一颗好大好大的岩石，堵住了洞窟的入口，  
传闻在这座洞窟里，沉睡着一只怪物。  
据说只要谁能让这只怪物苏醒，那个人就能获得全世界。  
村里有一个最不幸的少年，非常想得到全世界。  
那位少年跑去问长老：  
「该怎么做才能让怪物苏醒呢？」  
长老这么回答他：  
「以世界上最被人所爱之人的名字呼唤怪物试试看。」  
刚好在这个时候，村内有一场婚礼。  
众人都开心地唱歌、跳舞。  
少年注视着新郎与新娘想着，  
「世界上最被人所爱的那个名字，我已经懂了。」  
于是少年来到洞窟，大声喊出那位新郎以及新娘的名字。  
「马杰恩卡！！」  
「佩蒂捷克！！」  
然而，怪物并没有醒来。  
在村里有一位力气最大最受欢迎的壮汉。  
少年望着他心想，  
「世界上最被人所爱的那个名字，我已经懂了。」  
于是少年来到洞窟，对着洞窟大喊那位壮汉的名字。  
「伊吉克！！」  
但怪物并没有醒来。  
在村里有一位嗓音最甜美的女性。  
众人都因为她的歌声而深深着迷。  
少年望着她心想，  
「世界上最被人所爱的那个名字，我已经懂了。」  
于是少年来到洞窟，大声喊出那位美丽女性的名字。  
「玛依达莲卡！！」  
但怪物并没有苏醒。  
在村里有一对长年相依为命的老爷爷和老奶奶，  
他们有一大堆子子孙孙。  
少年望着他们心想，  
「世界上最被人所爱的那个名字，我已经懂了。」  
于是少年来到洞窟，对着洞窟大喊：  
「波吉恩卡！！」  
「薇诺乌薛克！！」  
但怪物并没有醒来。  
已经看过许多被爱着的人的少年，  
觉得自己的心情就好像得到了全世界一样，  
慢慢遗忘了要去洞窟那件事。  
然而，某一天，  
少年在村外遇到一位正在哭泣的女性。  
「我的儿子不见了，我的儿子失踪了。」  
女性一边哭泣，一边诉说自己有多爱儿子。  
最后，女性对少年附耳，悄悄告知他儿子的名字。  
少年吓了一大跳，然后他心想，  
「世界上最被人所爱的那个名字，我已经懂了。」  
少年急忙赶去洞窟。  
「那位女性的儿子，名字跟我一样。」  
「世界上最被人所爱的那个名字，我已经懂了。」  
少年来到洞窟，大声喊出了自己的名字。  
岩石缓缓地动了起来，而少年看到怪物的瞬间……  
咔哩咔哩，咕嚓咕嚓，叭叽叭叽，咕嘟。  
那位少年的名字是……”  
在我离开前，我将那本绘本交给了那个医生。我知道他，还有正在巴伐利亚州的医院里沉睡着的那个人都需要这个答案来将他们唤醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实今天刚和同好讨论了一下，“苏醒的怪物”，当初读这个故事，就感觉和其他几个故事不同。世界上最幸福的人的名字可以唤醒怪物，小男孩一开始都是喊的别人的名字，但是最后当他喊出自己的名字的时候，唤醒了怪物。其实我觉得这个故事里的小男孩如果可以隐喻约翰的话，故事完全会是一个不同的结局，可以看作是故事的另一种发展和另一种结局。或者这个故事也可以直接对应最后大结局，怪物意识到了最幸福的人是自己，就像在结局的时候天马也告诉约翰他妈妈很爱他，这个隐藏的绘本可能在暗示这才是真正的结局。这两个理解我觉得都说的通。相信约翰会成为一个真正的人，所以，用爱唤醒他吧！


End file.
